Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 005
A Proper Handicap is the tenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Trouble Allison is shown sitting in a classroom with a disgruntled look on her face. She is joined by Xavier who sits across the room who smiles at her while a large hand-mark is shown on his face. When Xavier begins to speak, Allie tells him to shut up. She says she's holding herself back from jumping across this room and assaulting him. Xavier comments that she already bashed him into a locker and Allie expresses that she'd do it again. Xavier asks about Allie's moves, her kicking and movements during their Solid Vision duel. Xavier makes sure to mention that Allison, as the mayor's daughter, has security, so there is no need for her to be a black belt. Allie explains that she learned how to fight on her own. When Xavier begins to speak again, Allie silences him saying that she's in detention because of him. Xavier says that she's in detention because she slapped him while he's in detention for "indecency on school grounds." Allie says he was indecent, but Xavier says there is nothing about kissing his girlfriend. Allie shouts he's a jerk who stole his first kiss. Xavier laughs and takes credit, saying that he must also be the first guy to reach her panty-area. This comment sets Allie off. She jumps out of her chair, picks up her deck and prepares to hurl it at Xavier, who defensive stands up with his arms crossed to defend. At that moment, the headmaster walks in on them with Arthur and Natasha. The scene cuts to Allison back in her chair and her father shouting at her, disappointed that she now has detention for a week. Allison pays him no heed and Natasha asks if Xavier was the boy who made her cry. Xavier perks up at this and Allison remembers her lie to her parents. Allison, after pausing, denies, and Natasha then asks why did the principal tell them that he kissed her in front of everyone. Xavier injects and says that Allison is his girlfriend now and that he wanted to make it public. In her head, Allison throws her chair at Xavier. Arthur then turns his rage toward the boy, wanting to know who he even is and where his parents are. Xavier explains that he is a senior, part of the Turbo Duel sector, and that his father runs the Blackwing Auto Shop. Arthur then wants to who why he was trying to be intimate with his daughter. At that moment, Allison rises from her chair and leaves, Arthur demanding that she return. Arthur goes out to follow, but Natasha stops him. Natasha goes out to Allison who doesn't want to talk. Natasha asks her daughter if that was her first kiss. Blushing but not turning, Allison admits that it was. As Allison leaves the school, the scene cuts to Allison entering her room and collapsing onto her bed, furious about the recent events, adding that her father has now grounded her with watch 24/7. Allie, though furious, cannot move and she falls asleep. Dream Allie is shown standing in a crystal hall, decorated with magnificent jewels and beautifully designed red carpet. Allison lightens at the beauty she witnesses, but wonders where she is, calling out in the hall, but her echo returns. Allie then hears a strong masculine voice calling her to walk. Allie thinks to herself to never talk to strangers, but she's gonna have to do so to get out of this dream or nightmare. She then mentions that the voice sounds very similar to the onw the interrupted her duel with Xavier. After walking, passing the stained glass windows, Allie comes across a table in the form of a ring, hollow in the center. The voice announces that the table rests seven treasures, known as the Regents of the Kadma, a powerful entity, which hopes to protect the world from a great evil. Allie states she does not know what on earth the voice is talking about. She then states there are no jewels on the table; however, six jewels appear on the table, after the structure emits an illumination, which nearly blinds Allie. The girl opens her eyes to find the four diamonds releasing their shimmer. The voice tells Allison one of these diamonds are hers. Allie does not understand until one of the diamonds glows once more. First, however, Allie notices one of the diamonds missing; there are six but seven spaces. Allie decides not to openly question this realization until the voice explains that one has already obtained his jewel. Allie asks who, and the voice tells her that she already knows. Allie is still clueless, but she approaches the diamond maintaining its magnificent glow. She walks around the table to the diamond. The voice tells Allie to grab the diamond; the girl agrees, thinking she'll do anything just to get out of here right now. Allie reaches out to the diamond, which glows even brighter as Allie grasps the object in her hand. Then the entire room illuminates, and Allie excitedly wakes, slightly panting and eyes wide open. On her nose is a card, facedown. Allie rises, and sits on her bed, removing the card. Allison observes the card, realizing it is a Synchro Monster, known as Hope Diamond Dragon. Moments later, as Allie stares at the strange card, her father barges into the door, yelling for Allie open. Allie awakens, unaware that she'd been sleep until nighttime. Allison opens the door to talk to her father, who seems genuinely concerned about Allison's recent behavior. Arthur says that Allie's always had a silent rebellion bout her but she's never attacked someone before. Allison sincerely apologetic tells her father it won't happen again. She's accept her punishment but promises to use her words instead of fighting. Arthur appreciates Allie for being mature about this, but asks her if they should have "the talk" right now since she has a boyfriend. However, Allison promptly closes the door in her father's face. Duel Gangs When the house falls silent, Allison is doing some homework. She then checks the messages on her phone and she receives a call from Reona, reminding her of their gang match tonight. Allison begins to get her things together and Reona explains that she's already hacked onto the security system as usual. Allison hangs up and jumps from the second floor of her house from a winds and safely lands. Allie comments that such a jump hurts every time, no matter how man y ties her does. Wearing a black hood, Allison takes off. Meanwhile at a another hideout, a boy knocks onto the door of a trailer with several duelists and duel runners outside. A silhouetted man opens the door and tells Niel to come it. Niel reminds their leader about the Floral Hurricane duel against Team Immortal. Niel asks if he wants to check it out with some other team members. The man is revealed to be Xavier. He says he intends to go, but reminds him that they need to stay out of sight. Allison arrives at the Floral Hurricane hideout, and Julia comments on her lateness, and Allie states she had to deal with some problems at school. Julia points out the small byuise on Allie's normally flawless legs, and Allison admits that she had to knock some sense into a boy who hit one her one too many times. Kai teases Allie says that she never talks about boys to while Claire responds saying that it's because her father is the mayor. Allie changes the subject, asking when the duels will begin. Kai states their enemy is Team Immortal. Claire relates the lights go out at 8:00. They will head out at 8:30, arriving at the dueling grounds by 9:00. Until then, they spruce up their Duel Runners and fix their Decks. In the garage, Allie checks her runner's stats: power, turbo chip, cput, frame, and output. Julia walks up to Allie with a soda. She offers it to Allie and she accepts. Julia then asks what Allie's been doing today; Allie repeats that she at schhol. Julia says she believes, but asks what happened at school. Allie admits her father grounded her for a week for fighting. Julia prides again and Allie admits that a boy at her school kissed her and she responded by loudly smacking her, earning her a weak in detention. Julia shows no sign of interest until she smiles micheviously. Allie tells Julia not to and Julia immediately shouts out the news her the rest of the gand member,s leaving Allie more mortified. Team Immortal vs. Team Floral Hurricane Julia leads her gang to the cities' outskirts, where Team Immortal reside. The 12 members of the rival gang appear while Xavier, Niel and two other members watch from afar. Everyone has on their helmets so no one will be discovered. Niel points out that on the way, Xavier seemed to be rather excited. Xavier admits that a girl got to him today, so he's curious if any of these girls are like the one at school. Meanwhile, Julia greets their leader Rajonson, and asks how they want to do this. Raj, what his underlings call him, decide to have the match be 8 vs. 8 to accommodate Floral Hurricane's lack of bountiful members. Allie interjects, saying that will not be an issue, as she plans to take on two of Team Immortal Members. Emon, Claire, and Meadow do the same. Raj tells Julia that the girls will be put in a severe disadvantage, but Julia tells him not to underestimate her team, adding that the strength of her girls will make them thank her for offering them this handicap. Julia and Raj tell their members to mount their runners, and to begin. The 19 of them race down the nighttime streets of Majestic Star City by 9:45, and the first cards are drawn by 9:55. With their members gone, Raj and Julia pull out their Duel Disks from the set compartment in their Duel Runners. However, the pair decide not to duel just yet, but instead watch the duels from their runners' main screen, keeping track of victories and losses. Meadow signals Allie that she is taking her opponents. Meadow invites two of the members of Team Immortal down a "different track." The three go down a different highway, as the combat lanes are set. Allie then hears them activating the effects of Speed World 2. Claire and Emon follow suit, taking her two opponents. All that's left are Reena and Kai against the four remaining Team Immortal Members. Allie pulls back and invites the remaining boys next to her to a duel. She explains the rules: Tag-Team Mode with separate Life Points, Speed Counters, and fields. In addition, she will not go first, but she will have her turn every other turn, as in a regular duel, but the two members will have to alternate between who confront her each turn. The two members state the rules are fair, considering she'll be facing two Decks, but not everyone plays fair. The two boys try to crash into Allie, but she speeds up causing the two boys to almost crash into each other. Allie tells them to calm themselves; they will settle their issues and whatnot in a proper Turbo Duel. Allie drifts into another combat lane, and her match begins. Allie tells Kai and Reeona, she'll be back, and the two other girls engage their two opponents in a normal Tag Team Duel. Xavier comments that the duels have begun. Allie's Duel In Allie's match, she allows the Team Immortal members to have the first move. The first one sets a monster and a card. Allie draws and recalls Claire mentioning Team Immortal use Zombie-Type monsters, hence their title. Considering that is the first turn, the member must be setting her up for a stronger Zombie, but if the guy had any skill, he'd have set the monster. Too bad the result would be the same, Allie thinks. Allie proceeds to summon her king, Roi de Fleur, who destroys her opponent's set monster, revealed to be Pyramid Turtle. Allison's opponent attempts to Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster from his Deck with Pyramid Turtle's effect, but Allie reveals Roi de Fleur's ability to negate the effects of monsters it destroys in battle, citing it as a "kingly" way to defeat her opponents. Allie proceeds to set two cards, and warns her two opponents that she tends to be 2 steps ahead of her opponents. Team Void Malice watches the duels from their screens on the Turbo Runners. Niel is watching Claire's duel and comments that these girls know how to summon big plant monsters fast. He asks which duel Xavier is watching and he comments that he's watching the girl who has a king on her field. The second member draws and summons Skull Conductor. Allie believes the boy will use its effect then do "something cool," but he just attacks and destroys "Roi de Fleur." Allie uses this opportunity to pay a few Life Points with Soul Rope to Special Summon Queen's Knight from her Deck. Skull Conductor then destroys itself with its effect and the thug sets two cards. Allie fails to believe these two lack skill, as she does not believe in underestimating her opponent, so she will assume the worst: those three traps will find some way to blow her out of the water. Unfortunately, this boys do not realize how reckless Alie really is, as she summons King's Knight on her next turn. King's Knight allows Allie to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" from her Deck in Attack Position, giving her three monsters. Jack's Knight scores a direct attack on the second member. When Allie tries to have Queen's Knight she is repelled by Speed Booster. Allie states that the Continuous Trap should only work when her opponent has more Speed Counters than she, unless he activated some Trap while she was in a rush to attack. The second member says she is correct, revealing he'd activated Doom Accelerator, which increased his SPC to 10. Allie then realizes Skull Conductor was only a false sense of security and she was baited. She remarks that these two opponents have more skill than she thought. Allie watches as the member speeds forward and an excited Allie does the same. Allie's hand contains "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion," "Speed Spell - Angel Baton," and "Rose, Warrior of Revenge." Allie plans to Fusion Summon Arkana Knight Joker with her "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion", but a voice stops her. Allison recalls it as the voice of her dream and her duel with Xavier. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. 2 Team Immortal Members The duel is in Tag-Team Mode with Allie facing Team Immortal Member 1 and Team Immortal Member 2. They each have separate Life Points, fields, and Speed Counters. Allie will go every other turn, thus allowing players to attack on their first turn, aside from the first turn of the duel. In addition, Allie can only attack the last player who ended their turn. Turn 1: Team Immortal Member 1 (Allie SPC: 1; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 1; Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 1) He sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Allie Allie SPC: 2; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 2; Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 2) Allie Normal Summons "Roi de Fleur" (1900/100). "Roi de Fleur" attacks the set monster, revealed to be "Pyramid Turtle" (1400/1200) who is destroyed. Team Immortal Member 1 attempts to activate "Pyramid Turtle’s" effect, but "Roi de Fleur" negates the effects of monsters it destroys in battle. Allie sets two cards. Turn 3: Team Immortal Member 2 (Allie SPC: 3; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 3; Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 3) He Normal Summons "Skull Conductor" (2000/0). "Skull Conductor" attacks and destroys "Roi de Fleur" (Allie 4000 > 3900)/ Allie activates "Soul Rope", paying 1000 Life Points (Allie 3900 > 2900) to Special Summon "Queen's Knight" from her Deck in Attack Position (1500/1600). Having survived the Battle Phase, "Skull Conductor's" effect has itself destroyed. Team Immortal Member 2 sets two cards. Turn 4: Allie (Allie SPC: 4; Team Immortal Member 1 SPC: 4; Team Immortal Member 2: SPC 4) Allie Normal Summons "King's Knight" (1600/1400). With "Queen's Knight" on the field, Allie uses "King's Knight's" effect to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" from her Deck in Attack Position (1900/1500). "Jack's Knight" attacks Team Immortal Member 2 directly (Team Immortal Member 2 4000 > 2100). Team Immortal Member 2 activates "Doom Accelerator", gaining Speed Counters for every 300 points of damage he took, thus gaining 6 SPC (Team Immortal Member 2 SPC: 4 > 10). "Queen's Knight" attacks Team Immortal Member 2 directly; Team Immortal Member 2 activates "Speed Booster" to negate the attack as he has more SPC than Allie. Allie begins to activate "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to fuse her three monsters to Fusion Summon "Arkana Knight Joker," but something stops her. Allie is revealed to have "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" and "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" in her hand. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Turbo Duels Category:Allie's Duels